


Imperius

by Wolfmother8719



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-11
Updated: 2014-12-11
Packaged: 2018-03-01 01:38:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2754794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wolfmother8719/pseuds/Wolfmother8719
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was in the mists of early November morn when Lucius Malfoy solved the mystery of who left tokens for the afterlife for his only son.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Imperius

**Author's Note:**

> I seem to do sad fic rather well. hope you enjoy. 
> 
> [](http://s1289.photobucket.com/user/Serena_Webster/media/10600542_829189743788718_2961540957947328780_n_zpsad700d21.jpg.html)

It was in the mists of early November morn when Lucius Malfoy solved the mystery of who left tokens for the afterlife for his only son. He had not set out to solve this mystery that morning as he walked among the headstones.  His eyes would catch the names of Noble Pureblood lines that ended in the last Blood War, filled him with both bitterness and regret of what could have been, what should have been.  He knew that soon his family line would share that fate, sooner or later he would be buried next to his wife and son and the Malfoy name would be nothing more then a footnote if any in history or forgotten. The Former Deatheater mused that forgotten would be the more likely scenario as his  gaze landed on the name of Nott when he heard the tell tale crack of Apparition.

Letting the fog obscure his presence by habit of paranoia he was surprised to see the Savior of the Wizarding World appear among the graves of Deatheaters and their families. Curios as to why Potter was here at all.  The young Hero had not been seen since the scandal that occur when the boy, young man really birth a bastard out of wedlock months before. He nor the child had been seen in public nor did it appear that Potter had the babe with him at the monment.

Pity a well placed curse could give that brat a measure what the bitter man felt, he stay still in the fog not wishing to attract the Savior's eyes when he spied Potter kneeling before the grave of his son. Potter said nothing only pressing a small kiss to Draco's gravestone and arranged the pale golden flowers that Lucius had puzzled over during his weekly visits. Potter soon left, no doubt to return to his child. He left behind his lover's remains and the Father of said lover to finally break down to weep over the fact that his son would never see his own child grow up. Nor would he, Lucius Malfoy see his grandchild expect for pictures in the newspaper. The Pureblood cursed himself for falling so easily under the sway of Imperius. For if he could have fought off the Dark Lord's curse he would have never killed his son.


End file.
